


The Trip

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is planning a romantic weekend with Brian, but Brian has other plans and a lesson to teach his young partner.





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat at his computer in the loft, fingering the keyboard and trying to seriously concentrate on the monitor. He was working on a new ad campaign for the Dexter’s Home Furnishing chain but found himself extremely distracted by the blonde boy pacing and muttering to himself in the bedroom. 

Biting his thumbnail, Brian looked up as the young man walked back and forth from the kitchen to the bedroom and from the bedroom to the living room. Each trip led to gathering things as he went and whispering under his breath. Aside from the fact that it was tremendously annoying, Brian also found himself excited. Watching Justin run his fingers through his mass of fine hair as he strutted around was enough to warrant Brian’s longing stare at his partner’s backside.

Coming into the bedroom, Brian asked with a deep scowl, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Justin had the entire bed covered with assorted sweaters, jeans, and shirts. Along side those things, he had bathroom items and several Tupperware containers in addition to a small cooler. The floor was crowded as well with DVDs and CDs stacked up next to two large suitcases on the floor.

“Huh?” Justin replied, distracted. “Oh, uh, packing,” he said, tapping a pencil to his bottom lip and looking over his checklist.

“Packing?” Brian frowned deeper still. He stepped with annoyance over the suitcases on the floor.

“For our trip,” Justin said, looking up with a grin.

“That’s a week away!” Brian exclaimed as he went into the bathroom.

“Never too soon to get ready,” Justin answered over his shoulder. 

He heard the toilet flush and water run, then Brian came out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed. He was buried in the center surrounded by assorted clothes and bundles of socks. With an exasperated face, he reached up, pulled a sneaker out from under his head, and tossed it at Justin.

“Brian, come on. I have to organize this stuff,” Justin said, getting aggravated.

“Really? Well, start by organizing me first,” Brian called up with a wicked grin. He wiggled his index finger at Justin, goading him to come closer.

“You’re impossible,” Justin chuckled. He edged to the bed, placing his knee down while Brian pulled him the rest of the way.

“Impossible and horny,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Justin laughed while he tilted his head into the wet, delicate bite.

“And you love it,” Brian hissed, kissing Justin’s neck.

“Mmmm. I do, but we said we would save it until the trip,” Justin said with eyes closed and melting under the feel of Brian’s warm, moist lips on his skin. It sent tingles through his body like electric shocks. How Brian had the power to do that every time, Justin could not even begin to explain.

“That’s a week away and,” Brian said, kissing along Justin’s neck to his jaw and chin, then moving closer to Justin’s mouth, “it’s never too soon to get ready.”

Justin tried, for a split second, to struggle but gave up to his own desire. There was no point in arguing, and it occurred to Justin that holding back was craziness. He and Brian could make love ten times a day, and it was always filled with excitement and craving. Why hold back and deny himself a moment of Kinney induced pleasure? The trip would be amazing enough, Justin thought, while he grinned to himself and considered of all the surprises he had in store for Mr. Kinney.

This was the first trip that he and Brian would be taking together and one that Justin had fantasized about for years! That’s a long time to keep coming up with ideas. Night after night, Justin would imagine him and Brian away, alone, and in some secluded, romantic place. With all those dreams, Justin had time, plenty of time, to consider many possibilities and conjure up lots of lusty images.

Now was his chance to make that fantasy come true. He wanted to make this trip a memorable one for Brian Kinney, one he would never regret. In fact, if Justin had his way, Brian would never want to return!

The following day, Justin made his planned visit to the Tool Shed. Once inside he took his time selecting just the right things. He went first to the leather goods section and checked over the items. It had to be perfect, not too thick, not too tight, not to…. “Holy shit!” Justin thought. “They make something for that?” He chuckled to himself. “How come Brian never tried this?” 

A young, thin sales clerk smiled at Justin. “Like that?” he asked. “It’s new. Just got them in.” 

Justin held the leather and studded item in his hand. Lost in a devilish image that made him blush when he finally looked up, he realized the clerk was still watching him. 

“I, uh, I’ll guess I’ll take one,” Justin chuckled shyly and placed the item in the store’s tote bag that he carried.

Next he went to the toy section. Nothing to remarkable there except…he lifted the item and examined it. Not too long, not too heavy, it would do nicely. He placed that in the tote and went over to the lube section. He selected the one he liked that heated up when it touched skin, and he put that in his bag as well.

After he paid for the items, he went down the street to the men’s shop. Nothing like some new underwear when going on a romantic weekend, he thought. He purchased two pairs of black thongs - one for him and one for Brian. At the register, he remembered the condoms. He placed one box on the counter as the man behind it rung up everything. Just to be safe, Justin put another box on the counter as well. The man looked up and smiled, Justin grinned back faintly and rolled his eyes.

Back at the loft, Justin carefully packed the items in his suitcase and locked it. The element of surprise was imperative if this weekend was going to work. He had it all planned out in his mind - every second, every look, every touch. He would have to seduce Brian, which would be the easy part, and then assure that Brian was at his most vulnerable for this fantasy to work.

Friday night and Justin was all set. His suitcase packed, all Brian needed to do was add a few items to his own, and they would be ready. Justin called the hotel to be sure they would have the wine and candles in the room as he requested. They assured him everything, including the chilled fruit platter and fresh rose petals, would be ready.

Satisfied, Justin went to take a shower. He hummed happily thinking about everything he planned and running down the checklist again in his head. Mr. Kinney would never know what hit him, Justin thought. He’ll wonder why it took them so long to go somewhere together and then kneel at Justin’s feet asking…no, begging...for forgiveness at how ridiculous he had been all these years to avoid romance.

“Forgive me,” Justin imaged hearing Brian say. “Justin. I’m sorry. All those years that I avoided romance like the plague, and you were right. It’s the best thing that could ever happen.” Justin laughed out loud. Yeah, right, he thought. As if Brian would ever say that. “But…so long as he thinks it,” Justin said aloud and smiled.

The hotel that Justin selected for this romantic get-a-way was sure to be perfect. Brian said pick whatever he wanted, so Justin did. It was expensive but from all he heard, it was well worth it.

The hotel was a little more than a five-hour drive and located in the mountains. It was early September so the weather promised to be mild. Justin imagined that they would take the scenic route along the mountains. He would play soft, romantic ballads in the car while he let his fingers roam and linger in Brian’s hair. Soon after, he would tease him by running his hand down Brian’s chest, to his thighs, and between his legs. With the top of the Corvette down, the breeze would blow through their hair while Justin hummed happily along with the music. He had cheese and crackers packed and ready. They would pull over at a look out point and enjoy the treats with a chilled bottle of wine. Justin would indulge Brian in one of his most excellent blow jobs while love songs played in the background, and Brian, relaxed and content, leaned his head back to the soft blue sky. 

They would arrive at the hotel around one, settle into their room and, of course, he would have to be strong and not give in to Brian. After a long drive, he knew Brian would want to make love; Justin would flirt and tease but keep the wait going, thus increasing the desire.

After he let Brian chase him around the room a couple of times, he would run from it to the elevator. He knew Brian would pretend not to follow saying something snarky like he would just go and find a bellhop or the clerk at the front counter. But eventually Brian would follow, that Justin was sure of beyond a doubt. Brian would try again on the elevator, and Justin would let him think he was winning with kisses and strokes, but the ride down would end and the door would ping open, forcing Brian to contain himself. Brian would have too; the hotel was a chain that he ran an ad campaign for. He couldn’t risk a scandal in front of the staff.

From there, they would go to the dining area and sit at a window that overlooked the mountain and the lake. The view would be breath taking. Justin would slide his foot seductively up and down Brian’s leg and to his crotch. Wrinkling his nose and looking innocent, Justin would eat his salad running the fork slowly in and out of his mouth while eyeing Brian. He would take his roll and let the butter run down the sides just slightly while he licked it off with his tongue and then placed it in his mouth capturing it with his lips and biting.

Brian would be going crazy trapped inside his pants. Even though he'd try hard to hold onto his calm, cool look, Brian would be forced to endure the ache between his legs. Only Justin would know how badly Brian would want him to go down on his knees right there and save him from the agony of it all.

After lunch, Justin would insist on a walk to the lake. Brian would protest by still threatening to find that bellhop. Justin would lean in and kiss him. A long, passionate kiss pushing his tongue still fresh with the taste of sweet butter and red wine into Brian’s mouth. With that move, Brian would follow. Justin was certain.

They would walk slowly to the lake while Brian squeezed Justin’s hand just enough to punish him. Brian would look around, more for a tree or bush to pull Justin behind than to admire the scenery.

Once they got to the dock, Justin would insist they take a canoe ride out on the lake. Brian, naturally, would say no fucking way. Justin would look up with pleading eyes that Brian could never refuse and then discreetly stroke Brian’s thigh, just barely touching his crotch, before turning away and climbing into the boat.

Brian would follow again, but this time with a warning look that said Justin was coming dangerously close to the edge. Justin would hum and avoid looking at Brian for fear he would burst out laughing. He knew Brian’s secrets and his weaknesses all too well. One was to be careful not to cross that fine line that assured Brian he was in charge, and the other was not to tease too much without giving something in return.

Justin would sweetly ask Brian to row out in the lake. At just the right moment, Justin would point to the far bank or some secluded spot and ask Brian to take them there. In that place, away from everything, Justin would give into Brian’s desires without further resistance.

Justin could picture it all so clearly in his mind. When they were safe along the shore, Justin would kneel carefully in the center of the boat and rub down his chest and legs to let the seduction begin. The possibility that they could tip the boat and roll into the water would add some drama and excitement. Brian would watch Justin‘s erotic moves, his tongue licking his own lips, while he tried to maintain the balance of the canoe. Justin would then stroke his own crotch, remove his shirt, unsnap his pants, and then lean into Brian, allowing him some control.

Brian, Justin imagined, would kiss him, caress down his chest and cup his arousal. Justin would undo Brian’s pants and finally free him from the restriction. Brian would drive Justin’s head downward and allow Justin to consume him. Justin would succumb gladly as the water smacked against the boat. While they could hear the lapping of the water around them, Justin would suck in Brian and bring him to climax. Once that was accomplished, Brian would be more than happy to return the favor.

Sitting back with Brian nestled between his legs, Justin would balance the rocking just enough not to overturn the canoe. As Brian devoured him, Justin would moan and grip Brian to let him know how much he needed and wanted him. When both men were fully rewarded, Brian would be grateful for the ride.

All that and more was part of Justin’s fantasy. The hotel came with a hot tub in the room, a balcony, and a king size bed. They would order room service for dinner and Justin would give as much to Brian as he could.

The main point of the trip was to convince Brian that romance was a good thing, a very good, worthwhile, fucking marvelous thing. With flowers and candles, soft lighting and music, Justin would whisper in Brian’s ear, caress him tenderly, and they would hold one another, not speaking, just being close. Sex - amazing, the-earth-is-moving sex - would be the benefit of the shared closeness. Not just the act of sex itself, but the meaning behind every stroke, every touch, every kiss. In the morning, they would linger in bed and shower. A drive to town, an intimate walk along the cozy streets, window-shopping, and a stop at the little deli Justin checked up on. From that place, Justin would order the perfect picnic lunch. Brian would balk at the idea of a picnic. He would argue the idea saying all he wanted to do was fuck. That was fine; Justin was prepared for his partner’s negative attitude. All he had to do was remind Brian how much the country air and scent of pine turned him on.

They would find the trail that Justin got off the web site and follow it to the waterfall. Along the rocks, they would stand and look out at the water while holding one another. Justin wouldn’t speak. No mushy words of love. After all, these were baby steps he was taking Brian through, so, he would allow Brian to just hold him knowing that what they didn’t say aloud spoke more than any words they could say.

Finding a soft spot on the grass, Justin would lay out the blanket and the picnic, which included as much eating and drinking of one another as the food they brought. Relaxed, satisfied and secure once more that this romance stuff wasn’t all bad, Brian would doze happily with Justin folded in his arms.

Later, they would return to the hotel, shower and dress for dinner. Once at their candle-lit table in the restaurant, Justin would begin to tempt Brian once more. Eating lobster with his tongue lavishing the butter and then using his tongue to lick butter off Brian’s chin, this public display would entice Brian as they finished dinner and returned to their room.

Justin would signal ahead of time for the bellhop to prepare the room as he requested. Lit candles throughout, steam rising from the hot tub, the fruit platter placed on the nightstand, along with the chilled wine and fresh rose petals scattered on the bed. Brian would never know what hit him.

Justin would undress his lover, slapping Brian’s hands away when they came up to touch him. He would feed him strawberries and wine while they lay on the bed. The scent of rose would fill the air while the soft, silkiness of the petals would tickle their flesh. Justin would take handfuls of the delicate flower and shower them down on Brian. Then he would get out the toys and leather. Brian would be the submissive one that night, bending to Justin’s will. He would put on the leather harness with studs and be the master - just enough to take Brian to some of the places he has taken Justin when they made love. With reassuring words, Justin would lead his partner to surrender willingly. 

Once he took Brian over the edge with the heat of the lube and the tingle of leather against his bare skin, they would move to the hot tub. There, Brian would reclaim his rightful position, and Justin would be submissive. He would hand the toy to Brian and relinquish any dominance. Justin would perform whatever acts Brian wished and then let Brian place the device inside of him. He would scream out Brian’s name repeatedly in case there was ever a doubt who was the master. That alone would drive Brian to his second orgasm and lay the groundwork for many more.

Justin smiled to himself thinking of it all. It would be the best two days they ever had. He drifted off to sleep wondering why Brian wasn’t home yet.

Slowly, Brian slid the loft door open pausing every few seconds to listen. Hearing nothing, he crept across the hardwood floor and tiptoed up the steps to the bedroom.

Justin was asleep on his right side facing Brian’s side of the bed. With blankets pulled up, only the very top of his head was exposed. Blond hair lay tussled like silk threads against the dark blue pillow and sheets.

As softly as he could, Brian stepped around the bed. His head spun slightly from the alcohol he had consumed not too long ago. Steadying himself, he removed his shoes and pants checking over his shoulder periodically that his partner was still asleep.

“Where have you been?” came Justin’s sleepy voice from under the blankets.

“Huh?” was all that Brian could manage while he looked down as Justin slid the blankets off his face.

“I said, Where…”

“I was with a client,” Brian finished.

“We’re supposed to leave at seven,” Justin said turning in his sleep. 

“A female client,” Brian informed him.

Justin turned his head and looked with questioning eyes.

“A real bitch too. She makes Mel look like a fairy princess,” Brian said, walking into the bathroom.

“She kept you out this late? How come?” Justin called out to Brian.

Brian padded bare foot back to the bed. “Because she’s the client,” he answered, climbing under the covers. Naked, he shivered and pressed in close to Justin. “Bitch tried to seduce me,” Brian huffed. “I told her I don’t do pussy. Makes my head limp and not the one that she thinks. She laughed and said she could change that.”

“Really?” Justin chuckled. “And did she?”

Brian scowled harshly. “Fuck you,” he declared and pinched Justin’s bare ass.

“Ouch,” Justin said and laughed. “Well, how do you know? You smell like you drank all the bourbon in town. Maybe you passed out and she had her way with you,” he teased.

Brian lifted the blankets and peeked under them. “Nope,” he said with confidence. “The big guy’s okay. Not limp or soft in any way.” He reached under the blankets with his hand and came back sniffing his fingers. “Smells okay. But, um, you better check. Make sure she didn’t violate me.”

Justin giggled as he felt Brian’s warm breath on his shoulders. Kisses soon followed along with strokes between Justin’s legs.

Justin turned to face Brian and kissed him deeply. Hell, it wouldn’t be the first time they would have less than four hours of sleep. 

Justin stirred peacefully awake. Eyes still closed, he woke with a knowing grin on his face. The room was dim with no sunlight coming in as rain patted against the window. The sound of the rain and the darkness gave a warm, cozy feeling making Justin glad he could snuggle up in bed with Brian pressed close to him.

Justin stirred again, sticky from the earlier activities. Pulling the covers around him, he knew he had fallen asleep with Brian inside him. That thought made him grin and cover his face bashfully.

With one eye open, he trailed it to the clock on the nightstand and then back, holding Brian’s hand in his. Sudden panic struck….he looked up at the clock again. The blue face read 8:30. 8:30! Justin leaped from the bed and shouted to Brian.

“Get up! Shit! We were supposed to be out of here at seven! Damn it!”

“What the….” Brian lifted his head weakly and dropped it back down on the pillow. “It’s still dark,” he said covering his head with the blankets.

“That’s because it’s raining! Fuck! Rain too? Damn it!” Justin shouted in near hysteria as he ran to the bathroom. “Come on Brian. We have to take a shower and get going!”

Brian sighed. He slowly kicked off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. “How in the hell did I let you talk me into this anyway?” he asked.

Justin had turned on the shower and came back in the bedroom for his clothes. “You were drunk…as usual….and I won the pool game.”

“Ha. Ha,” Brian replied with a sarcastic face. “As I recall, I felt bad for you and all the work you did to get Babylon reopened. Not to mention putting up with….”

“Your bullshit?” Justin interjected, looking at Brian.

Brian stuck out his tongue. “No smart ass. Putting up with Mel and Lindz - the Lesbian “As The World Turns” perpetual soap opera- while they got their shit together.”

“Whatever. You promised me this weekend and we’re going! So get moving,” Justin demanded moving to the shower.

Brian followed with sleepy steps. “Fuck. What did I do last night?” he asked rubbing his head. “Wait, I remember,” he said raising his finger up. “That cunt, she violated me!”

Justin laughed as he soaped up. “No, she didn’t. I checked you out remember? You’re fine, still intact.”

“Oh, then that was you,” Brian whispered moving in behind Justin.

“Nope,” Justin proclaimed, pushing Brian’s hands away as he moved back. “No touching or we’ll never get out of here.”

“I was just going to soap your back,” Brian said, trying to sound innocent.

“Sure you were,” Justin said, continuing to soap himself.

“I see you have the morning riser up,” Brian observed, looking down over Justin’s shoulder.

Justin turned and placed his hands on each side of Brian’s face. Looking seriously into Brian’s eyes, he said, “Concentrate on the shower. Brian wash. Brian dress. Brian and Justin leave on trip.

Brian flicked his wet fingers, spraying Justin lightly in the face. With lips pressed in, he said, “Yes, dear.”

Justin smiled and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and rushed around getting shaved and dressed.

Brian finished his own preparations, and at last they were headed for the door when the phone rang and Justin froze.

“Don’t answer it,” he whispered with the same type of fear one would have if a mass murderer were outside the door.

Brian laughed. “I have to answer it,” he said moving to the phone.

“No!” Justin squealed. He ran to grab the phone but Brian caught him by the back of his shirt and held him back.

“Will you relax? Christ. Don’t be so paranoid.”

“There’s a problem, I know it. Gus is sick. Michael slipped at work. Kinnetik is on fire. Don’t answer it Brian! Don’t!”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Drama queen,” he huffed and picked up the phone. “What?” he called into the receiver.

Justin stood back, biting his thumb. He watched Brian’s expression closely and feared the very worse.

“Cynthia,” Brian said. “She what?… Why? Who told her that?… Oh fuck.” He glanced up at Justin’s nervous face and turned his back. “Okay…Okay,” he whispered lowly. “I’ll be right there.”

“No,” Justin whispered as if he was in agony. “Please tell me…”

Brian made a weak effort to grin. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’ll only be about an hour. I’ll handle this and then be back.”

“Brian,” Justin said, knowing he was whining but too disappointed to care.

“It’s business, Sunshine,” Brian said, grabbing some papers from his desk.

“I’ve heard that one before,” Justin said with a heavy sigh. “I told you not to answer it.”

Brian tilted his head in sympathy to Justin’s disappointment. “I’ll handle this and be right back,” he said again and went out the door.

Justin sat, heavyhearted, on the back of the couch. “Fuck,” he said aloud. “I knew it. I just knew it.”

Two hours had gone by as Justin paced back and forth in the loft. He stood at the window looking down at the street, walked around the apartment, went back to the window and sat in the chair. Finally, the phone rang. He hesitated, knowing what it meant.

“Brian,” Justin called in to the receiver, knowing the answer before he even heard the voice. “Not handled right? More problems?”

“Justin,” Brian said in his very grown up, this-is-life-Sunshine tone. “It’s taking longer than I thought. Listen, if I don’t stay on top of this, I could lose this account and her sister company. Both of which I have budgeted for nearly a million already.”

Justin gave no reply. He was working to keep the tears back.

“Listen,” Brian sighed. “How about you head out, and I’ll meet you there. You take your car and I’ll get there as soon as I can. Probably in about three more hours,” he suggested.

“But I wanted us to go together,” Justin said sadly.

“We’ll lose the room if you don’t show up. Just go and get us settled in okay?” Brian asked.

Justin let out a sigh and nodded. “Sure. Okay. Just--just try to hurry okay?”

“I will,” Brian said and hung up.

Justin shook his head sadly. Maybe going away together was something that was just not meant to be. Day One was ruined already. Even if they had left on time, Justin’s plan for the day would have been called on account of rain. 

“I had too many expectations,” Justin thought as he carried the suitcases to the car. “I should just learn not to make so many plans. Let it fucking happen if it’s meant to.” 

Although disappointed with this sudden turn of events, the fantasy was a nice one, and Justin knew it. “Okay,” he thought. “I’m down but not out. I can still save the evening and we have tomorrow.” He closed the trunk and started the car.

Driving, he revamped his plan of seduction. Justin envisioned himself checking in and preparing the room. It had a fireplace and with the chill from the rain, this evening would be the perfect time to put it to use. He could still order room service and as soon as Brian arrived, they could take a shower to help them both relax.

After the long, hot shower, Justin would order their dinner and together, they would stretch out on the pillows arranged on the floor. In front of the warm fire that would glow against their naked bodies, Justin would make love to Brian until they both fell asleep. His plans for the next day would still be intact. It was just a matter of getting Brian to the point of willingly letting Justin tie him down, wear the leather, be blind folded and top him. Brian, usually the aggressor, would succumb, allowing Justin the ultimate control he envisioned. Justin could see it so clearly. He had to pull at his pants to give his growing organ more room while the vision in his mind threatened to make him come.

Justin sighed heavily, wishing his partner was with him right now. He knew that the tricky part in this would be handling Brian’s mood. If everything didn’t go well with this demanding bitch of a client, Brian would be stressed. Justin knew full well that a stressed, not in control Brian, was not a positive thing. When Brian got that way, he would go into anger management mode, which meant… Brian would not be able to sit still; he would want to check out the hotel bar along with the guys in it. He would check over the waiters, make some snide heterophobic remarks about how tiresome this was, how he felt like a pretentious breeder who ultimately was trapped and married, and then he would pick out a couple of guys and assert his independence. 

Justin needed to prevent that from happening, but it would have to be subtle and before Brian could balk. He would have to somehow assure that Brian didn’t regret the drive or the whole idea. 

The only way Justin had managed to get this far was because Brian had lost a game of pool one night at Woody’s. That night, and in front of the whole gang, Justin had bet Brian a romantic weekend away. Michael smiled with raised eyebrows at Brian while Ben chuckled. Emmett ooh’d and aah’d saying that’s what couples did and don’t forget the flowers while Ted laughed out loud. Brian snarled at them all.

“What’s wrong Bri? Not so sure you can win and thus compromise your queerdom? Huh?” Ted teased.

Em grinned, twirling a stirrer in his mouth. “Humm, you know, Teddy, you might be on to something. Maybe poor, tired out Brian Kinney recognizes just how much he can’t keep his lover happy for a whole entire ROMANTIC weekend,” he taunted.

“Oh, could be,” Ted remarked coyly. “Maybe good, OLD Bri just can’t do romance because it requires a certain…skill, talent, and he just doesn’t have what it takes beyond the fucking.”

“Humm,” Em replied leaning on Ted and looking Brian over. “That could be it.”

Michael continued to smile. He shrugged when Brian looked at him for some kind of support. “Hey, I happen to like romance,” Michael said in his defense.

Ben grinned with his arm wrapped around his partner. “He does, Brian,” he said and leaned in to kiss Michael. “We both do. It’s good for the soul and the loins.”

Michael nodded with a wide, sappy grin.

Brian frowned bitterly at them all while Justin bit his bottom lip, swaying his hips back and forth and trying to look innocent. 

Distasteful as Brian made this whole thing appear, he finally agreed. However, he told Justin that if he won, then Justin would have to pull some twink up on stage and sing him a love song on Karaoke Night. Justin, reluctant at first and nervous that he might lose, finally agreed so long as he could pick the place they stayed.

The consequences made clear, Brian gave in and they played eight ball. It was close a few times but when Justin got the last winning shot, he jumped up and down and grabbed Brian around the neck. Kissing him so hard, Brian fell back on the pool table, everyone around them cheered and laughed along.

So, now here was Justin, driving to their romantic getaway, the one he had organized and planned for, the one that he imagined and pinned so much on, and the one that he was going to…alone.

Justin inhaled a deep, disappointed breath and turned on the windshield wipers. The rain was coming down harder now and seemed to imitate his very mood; dark and dreary. He worked to shake off the gloom and made himself concentrate on the new plan. He ran it over and over in his mind, timed everything down to the last detail. Smiling, he thought that if successful, there would be plenty more romantic weekend get-a-way’s and, maybe, just possibly, one of these days, Brian would plan the whole thing himself.

Justin pulled into the hotel. It was rustic with a contemporary design. Inside there was wood grained walls, lots of windows, polished glossy redwood floors and a balcony that loomed above the front lobby. The décor was Native American with artifacts, paintings, and clay pottery. A large stone fireplace in a back area of the lobby offered a place to relax on long overstuffed sofas and chairs. Patio doors opened to a deck with lounge chairs and an outside bar. Inside, there was a piano bar and a dimly lit, private dining area.

Justin checked in and was led to the elevator by a cute, sandy haired bellhop. The long arched windows that he had noticed downstairs continued upward and offered a spectacular view of the mountains. 

On the fourth floor, Justin followed the bellhop to his room. Once inside, he looked around. It had a small sitting area with a couch, chair, and fireplace. The bedroom had a large bed with plush pillows and comforter. A TV and stereo was behind a cabinet door. The bathroom had a stall shower and small hot tub. Off the bedroom were doors that opened to a balcony. They had a view of the mountains and, just below them, a small stone man-made waterfall that lit up with colored lights at night. 

Satisfied that the ambiance of the room was doable, Justin unpacked some of their things. He looked over the menu and planned the evening feast. Anything provocative, Justin planned to order. A salad, some shrimp, angel hair pasta in a light basil sauce and a bottle of champagne. For an added treat, he would request vanilla ice cream. Perfect in front of a fire, it would be the right touch to remind Brian of all they meant to one another. “Ice cream kisses,” Justin said and smiled at the memory.

He knew that once Brian arrived, he would have to quickly read his demeanor. Justin would suggest a hot shower and, after seducing Brian in there, move out to the sitting area and light a fire. While Brian threw on some clothes, Justin would request room service and definitely not the bellhop that brought him up to his room. If Brian was in a foul mood, one look at that twink and Justin’s plans would be sunk.

It was 4:45 and, thanks to the rain clouds, getting dark fast. Justin had hoped Brian would have called long before now to say he was on his way. With the patter of rain on the window, Justin lay down on the bed with his cell phone in his hand. Not much longer, and he was asleep.

The ringing of the phone woke him. It was seven o’clock and completely dark in the room. Unfamiliar with where anything was, Justin searched for the light switch and then picked up the phone.

“Justin,” Brian’s voice called out. “I thought you weren’t there for a minute.”

“Brian?” Justin replied still groggy. “No. I, uh, fell asleep. Where are you?”

“Listen,” Brian began.

Justin felt his stomach drop. “You aren’t coming are you?” he said, ready to cry or scream or both.

“Justin, this bitch is driving me crazy. She’s demented, demanding all this shit. She’s got my balls. I told her it’s the weekend and I can’t get that stuff done but she’s an ass.”

“So you’re not coming,” Justin said again with tears in his eyes.

“I am. I just have to…”

“What, Brian? I know. Business. Fine,” Justin sighed heavily.

“Hey, sometimes things don’t work out, Sunshine. You should know that by now. I’ve told you, when you expect too much…”

Justin sighed into the phone.

“Look,” Brian said. “Go get something to eat okay? I’ll get there. If not tonight, than tomorrow morning. Okay?”

“Tomorrow morning? For one day? Why bother?” Justin replied. “Listen, it’s okay, really. You concentrate on business, and we’ll just plan this for another time, alright? It’s late and there’s no point in my driving home so I guess I‘ll just see you tomorrow.”

“Justin,” Brian said softly.

“It’s okay. I mean it, Brian. I’m a big boy. Look, I’ll just check this place out. Maybe we’ll come back here or go somewhere else. It’s okay. No big deal,” Justin said, trying to sound convincing. There was no way he would let Brian regret agreeing to this whole thing. In the end, Brian would use that disappointment to never commit for any future get-a-way weekends. It was better to play the mature, understanding partner who took it all in stride.

“You sure? I could be there tomorrow and we could still have fun,” Brian asked, sounding like he sincerely cared.

“No, what’s the point in coming for a few hours? You’ll be too exhausted to relax anyway.”

“You had every minute planned didn’t you?”

Justin sighed. “I guess.”

“I told you, you set your expectations to high.”

“I know. I’ll work on it.”

“I’ll call you later okay?”

“Sure. I’ll go get something to eat. Check out how good the food is.”

“Check out their bell hop?”

Justin huffed, trying not to break into a sob. “Yeah, that too. Hey, Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let her violate you. You were lucky last time,” Justin said, trying again to sound upbeat.

“I won’t, Sunshine. Hey? I’m really…. Um, let me know about the bell hop. I always give a five star rating if they’re any good.” Brian hung up.

Justin lowered the receiver down to its cradle and wiped away his tears. With a deep sniff, he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Running water over his face, he chuckled at the irony. “I should have gone to that White Party in Miami years ago with Brian. If I had known that was my only chance.” He wiped his face again. “Oh, fuck,” he huffed, shaking the sadness away. 

Justin went downstairs and into the dining room. It was larger than he thought with assorted tables set for two. Lead crystal chandeliers hung down from high ceilings and cast a glimmer to the room while sheer satin curtains flowed from the ceiling creating a feel of mystery.

The waiter sat Justin down at a corner table. He looked around the restaurant, checking out the other guests. About nine couples, a mix of gays and lesbians, sat around the room with other guests coming and going. There were quite a few male couples of all ages, shapes and sizes, seated at tables for two. Relaxed, they sipped at their drinks, toasted one another, whispered in each other’s ears and held hands across the table. Justin felt a little awkward since he was the only one without a partner.

Dinner music was provided by a distinguished looking gentleman who played the piano. His selection of music was classical and sweet. Candles glowed on every table, bathing the room in a gentle gold that reflected from the chandeliers. Waiters walked by pouring goblets filled with wine to the hum of soft chatter. Justin overheard one man, in his late thirties, toast his slightly younger partner saying, “Happy anniversary, honey. You’re my whole world.”

Justin covered his mouth to muffle his laugh. Good thing Brian wasn’t here to witness that. All this romantic stuff at once would have been too much for him. He would have bolted for the door before their water glasses were filled. If anything, coming down here without his lover reassured Justin that he was right to have planned ordering room service - for the first night anyway.

The waiter came back with Justin’s vodka tonic and to explain the specials. Justin had no real appetite but listened patiently before he ordered a house salad.

“Excuse me,” Justin said before the waiter left. “Did you happen to hear the weather for tomorrow?”

“Oh yes sir,” the waiter replied. “Sunny with highs in the seventies. Perfect day. Everything should dry up nicely and the lake always looks beautiful in the morning, especially after the rain.”

“Thanks,” Justin replied sadly as the disappointment kicked in again.

He sat back and watched as couples came and went. Arm in arm, holding hands, some even danced to the piano music while they kissed softly.

Justin sipped his drink and let his mind roam to what his fantasy had been. He missed Brian and even though he tried to understand, it was difficult.

It wasn’t as if they never had alone time or even some minor romantic moments. Brian had allowed Justin to serve him food while sitting on the floor. They had Chinese take out that way several times. Of course, Justin had to ease Brian into that. He had to show Brian the benefits of floor, or rather, coffee table picnics. Soon Brian got accustomed to the reward that Justin provided - the one where Justin would lay his head in Brian’s lap and suck him in.

They had danced a lot together too. Mostly at Babylon but a couple of times, Justin got Brian to dance in the loft while candles burned. Justin managed that by crawling on hands and knees towards Brian while he worked at his computer. With slow soft music playing and lit candles, Brian made a snide remark about not being able to see and that he had to finish some project. Justin ignored him. Reading between the lines, Justin knew what Brian’s remarks really meant - don’t start this shit again.

When Justin continued to light more candles, Brian turned off the computer, muttering that he might as well go to Babylon where at least he could see something. Not intending to allow his partner to escape, Justin lowered himself to the floor, removed his shirt playfully as if stripping and crawled to Brian, whispering how much he wanted him and how much he was aching.

Brian sat with a sly grin and watched, more than ready to be worshipped. Justin crept slowly, lust in his eyes and ran his hands up over Brian’s bare feet, to his calves, up to his thighs and between his legs. He stood up taking Brian’s hands in his and led him to an open spot on the floor. Placing his hands around Brian’s neck, he leaned in and kissed him, swaying back and forth. Brian never realized that he was dancing as Justin stroked him, running his hands down his back and to his buttocks. Squeezing, he pulled Brian to him close and continued the dance amidst the soft hue of candlelight, and the scent of vanilla that filtered the air. Before Brian could make any remark about how ridiculously romantic this was, Justin got what he needed and then allowed Brian his control.

After that night, Brian didn’t say much whenever Justin lit candles and played soft music. He knew the benefits of that - wise man that he was.

Baby steps, that’s what Justin told himself. Brian Kinney was high maintenance and had too many self-induced fears. Love, romance, and boyfriends, all spelled trouble according to the great and self-preserving Brian Kinney. Little did he know that he was experiencing love. He was accepting it and giving it along with romance and, yes, there was no doubt he had a boyfriend who, truth be told, was even more than that. Justin knew it, and he knew that Brian realized it too. So long as it wasn’t discussed as a type of conventional marriage and Brian could see how enjoyable having a true relationship was, then there was no problem. It just took a lot of work on Justin’s part, that’s all. In Justin’s mind, the way he introduced the concept to Brian wasn’t exactly manipulation. He just introduced things to his lover the Brian Kinney way. “I should write a freaking book,” Justin laughed to himself. “How to get your non-romantic boyfriend to experience romance in ten easy, or make that difficult, steps.”

“Excuse me Mr. Taylor,” a wel--groomed man said as he stood next to Justin’s table. “I’m sorry to bother you but we seem to have a small problem.”

“Problem?” Justin asked, looking up.

The man’s badge said Mr. Holland, Hotel Manager. He was a small-framed man with silver-rimmed glasses and nervous eyes. “Yes, sir. Well, not exactly a small problem, not large though,” he said trying not to be alarming. “There was a water pipe break in your room.”

“A water pipe break?” Justin questioned with a frown.

“Yes, sir. It seems that water came through the ceiling and your room is well….slightly flooded.”

“Flooded?’ Justin repeated getting alarmed. “But all my stuff….”

“The staff got everything. Your luggage and personal items. We’ve taken it upon ourselves to move you to another room. I think you’ll find it to your liking,” Mr. Holland assured.

“Was anything ruined?” Justin asked, still concerned.

“I don’t believe so. If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you the room and you can check your things. Of course the hotel will replace anything if there is damage.”

“Oh. Okay. But my dinner…” Justin said.

“I’ll have the waiter hold it, sir. Dinner will be on the hotel as well as breakfast. I would also be happy to discount any future reservation with us by twenty percent,” Mr. Holland said, leading Justin to the elevator. “I do apologize. We’ve never had this happen before.”

“It figures,” Justin mumbled.

“Pardon me?”

“Huh? Oh nothing,” Justin sighed. This whole thing was one bad omen after another. Good thing Brian hadn’t come. The whole freaking hotel would probably have floated away.

“As I say, I think you’ll be pleased with this room. It’s a larger suite with a lovely view of the lake and a fully stocked bar.”

Justin chuckled. “I don’t think I can drink a fully stocked bar. My partner wasn’t able to join me.”

“Oh, well I am sorry. Well, it also has a larger hot tub and Swedish shower with a gas fireplace in both the bedroom and sitting room along with sky lights,” Mr. Holland informed as they stepped on the elevator.

“Sounds nice but it’s just me. Maybe something smaller? No need feeling worse than I do without my partner,” Justin said as Holland pressed the button to the top floor.

“I do understand. We don’t have any other rooms available and this one is very comfortable,” Holland reassured.

The elevator stopped at the top and both men stepped off. Holland led the way down a hallway that was filled with fresh flowers. Only two rooms were located on this floor: one at the opposite end and the one Holland led Justin to.

“The balcony runs the full level of the room with French doors off the bedroom and sitting room,” Mr. Holland proudly said as he ran the room card down the electric strip and prepared to open the door.

Part Two - The Trip

Brian almost couldn’t go through with it. He knew how disappointed Justin would be, and that fact made Brian feel terrible, but he had to remain strong. 

For quite some time, and especially lately, Justin talked continuously about going away together. Brian always managed to get out of it by changing the topic or distracting the stubborn blond in some way. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of being alone with Justin, not at all. The truth was that he loved having this incredible young man with him. It’s just that Brian knew Justin all too well. He didn’t want to give Justin any illusions that in the end would only be disappointing for him if everything didn't work out.

When he got home late Friday night and found Justin under the covers, asleep; Brian had crept in hoping that Justin would just keep on sleeping. He hadn’t lied. He was out with a client who was the equivalent of a female barracuda. In town overnight, he had to wine and dine her while she tried more than once to come on to him.

She was nice looking, with platinum blond hair and heavy makeup. In a skin-tight black, low cut dress and heels that must have taken years of practice to walk in, she was sexy for a woman. Her name was Helen Wright and she was the owner of Baltic Enterprises, an investment firm with interests in computers and digital software. It was a billion dollar company that had an advertising budget in the millions.

Brian had reeled her in and had the contract signed before the close of business that night, then promised her dinner to celebrate. Going to a hetero nightspot downtown, he wined her and then sat back as she tried over and over to seduce him.

Brian had no problem informing her that he was gay. Helen chuckled, saying, “I’ve heard that. But seeing you and believing it? That’s extremely hard.”

“It won’t be if you keep this up,” Brian scoffed. “Seriously, Helen, it’s not a phase, trust me. But don’t worry, you and I have a lot in common.”

“We do?” she asked with a sultry grin.

“Yes. We both like…” Brian leaned in and whispered, “cock.”

Helen let out a laugh. “Okay, Brian. So, um…” she said and looked around the room. “Help me pick out someone.”

“That I can do,” Brian grinned. He scanned the dining area and then said, “Him… Four o’clock. Black suit…Dark hair.”

Helen looked in that direction. “Oh, my. Very nice,” she admired. “But do you think?”

“I think,” Brian said. “His dinner partner is eyeing me so that frees your guy up.”

“You are wicked,” Helen teased with a smile.

Brian walked over and introduced himself to the two men at the table. Before long, they were all engaged in a conversation that led to other things. Helen left with the dark haired man while Brian left with the golden tanned business partner.

By three in the morning, Brian tiptoed home. He climbed into bed with Justin and pressed into him. Justin’s smooth skin and smell of peppermint toothpaste and musk aroused Brian instantly. One-night stands were fine but there was nothing that compared to coming home and wrapping his legs around this boy.

They made love with firm desire. Brian turned Justin on his left side and entered him from behind. Once satisfied and true to Brian’s prediction, Justin fell asleep with Brian inside him.

Grinning when he heard the soft hum of Justin’s sleep, Brian slowly eased out of his lover. Justin stirred, restless with the loss but went back to his peaceful hum after Brian pulled the condom off and placed his dick just inside Justin’s crack. Secure with his lover back near him, Justin fell into a deep sleep. Brian leaned over, turned off the alarm clock, and wrapped Justin in his arms.

When Justin burst out of bed, Brian was momentarily dazed. He quickly recovered and remembered his plan while Justin jumped around like a lunatic, shouting they had to go.

Brian knew all too well how high Justin had set his hopes on this trip. He wanted to introduce Brian to the concept of romance in a slow, subtle way, or at least as subtle as Justin could be. 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he thought of it all. Just like the time when Justin thought he was so sly and introduced Brian to the idea of picnics on the floor. Justin referred to it as dining at the coffee table and then, as a reward to Brian for his cooperation, gave him an amazing blowjob. Oh, that was subtle alright, as subtle as the time Justin lit fragrant candles and played soft romantic music by enticing Brian with his submissive crawling along the floor, all in an attempt to get Brian to dance with him.

Brian played along. He pretended to object because, well, he was no fool. He got the best of Justin this way. He let Justin think he had seduced him, let the young blond think he had gotten his way and, although Justin was unaware, Brian was willing and loved it. The little games satisfied them both, and they each enjoyed the pretense of the challenge.

This weekend get-away was no different except Brian had to make a point. Justin was getting too carried away with the whole thing. So, Brian made his own plans.

Right on time, Cynthia called him as instructed to tell him about a bogus problem with Helen Wright. Brian responded as rehearsed, except he almost melted when he saw the utter disappointment on Justin’s face…almost. 

It might be considered harsh, but he knew the best way to teach the boy a lesson was to call, say he was still detained and send Justin to the hotel alone. Brian knew that it would disrupt all of Justin’s well-thought-out plans and that was exactly the point. Justin had to stop orchestrating everything. He tried too hard to manage each event. The urge to do that could only lead to tremendous disappointment if it all didn’t go his way. Justin did the same thing with his plan to hold back sex until the weekend. Brian knew what Justin’s goal was and that it would never work. 

The excitement of sex wasn’t a matter of going without it for a day or even a week, that’s not what made it hot. It wasn't like a racing jockey held back from riding for a week and then, finally, given the reins to gallop the horse to victory, that wasn‘t it at all. 

A good jockey, like Brian Kinney, could given the reins every day or every night and still want it. The desire, the pure satisfaction of riding, or in this case, of fucking; came from the wanting, and he wanted it with Justin all the time. 

Sure, it was nice to plan different ways to do it, different scenarios that would lead them there, but not by denying sex. He could fuck Justin twenty-four seven and still want more. Now different positions, different surroundings: that was hot. Doing it in public was hot. Doing it among other equally horny guys was hot. 

It wasn’t like Brian had never thought about it. He had fantasies, lots of them. And he was fully aware that he and Justin had never been away together. He was disappointed when Justin didn’t go with him to the White Party and chose to go to Mel and Lindsay’s wedding instead. He was disappointed when he had to cancel the Vermont snowboarding trip. He knew from that experience that Justin had let his expectations grow so much with the idea of that trip, that when Brian had to cancel, Justin felt disappointed and hurt, so hurt that Justin went without him.

That was exactly the problem. Planning, organizing everything to the most minuscule detail. Putting all those expectations on one thing that had to go perfectly according to plan, only led to disappointment. It was a deep, unrewarding, disappointment that was hard to recover from and left a person feeling frustrated and angry. 

Brian knew what it was like to imagine all kinds of possibilities. He enjoyed it. But he never bet the house on it. In the end, the outcome was the thing that mattered. Like the jockey who focused on the finish line and winner‘s circle. If he rode well, no matter what, he would bring his horse in. He certainly couldn’t plan for every bump. He couldn’t control the other horses, or the weather. He couldn’t orchestrate everything so meticulously that it would go like clock work. As a matter of fact, it was the unexpected surprises that made it all the more fun and worthwhile. So Brian reasoned it was up to him to teach Justin this valuable life lesson. 

Sitting at the diner, Michael, from his side of the booth, listened to the first conversation Brian had with Justin over the phone.

With a disapproving face, Michael said, “You can be so cruel.” 

“It’s for his own good,” Brian responded while he put his cell phone away. “He gets too carried away with plans. He needs to relax.”

“Relax? How can he when you just disappoint him?”

“He has to learn not to expect so much,” Brian defended. “He has to learn to go with the flow, to not put his all his condoms in one hole.”

Michael frowned and then shook his head with a chuckle. “The saying is… not put all your eggs in one basket,” he corrected.

“Not in my world,” Brian countered.

“I just don’t get the point to this,” Michael said.

Brian sipped his coffee and made a bitter face. “Hand me the sugar,” he said and thought about his conversation with Justin. Brian had to admit this was harder than he originally thought. As a matter of fact, he nearly gave up the scheme when he heard the devastation in Justin’s voice. He knew the boy was trying not to cry and, while it gave Brian a warm feeling that Justin cared so much, it also gave him a sad, sick feeling, knowing he had hurt him so easily.

“He’s gonna kill you,” Michael warned.

Brian shrugged. “He’ll see how worth it this is.”

Michael wasn’t buying Brian’s indifference. “You wanted this weekend too,” he announced.

Brian looked up at his friend with raised eyebrows.

“I know you lost that pool game on purpose,” Michael informed him. “Did you come up with this little plan of yours before that or after?”

“After,” Brian answered with lips pressed in. “Ever since Justin won that damn game, the little wheels in his head started turning. He had a checklist, for Christ sake. A checklist! Running around packing, with a smirk on his face…”

“So? He’s excited to go away with you,” Michael shrugged.

“Right, with plans for every moment, every second, every Goddamn detail arranged in his head.”

“What’s wrong with fantasies?”

Brian scoffed, “Nothing, so long as you don’t fall apart if something goes wrong. You should have seen him this morning when it was raining and we over slept. I knew it when I turned off the damn alarm clock that Justin would panic. He can‘t just go with the flow.”

Michael shook his head. “You are so…so evil sometimes.”

“I just want him to focus on what’s important.”

“And that would be….a good fuck?” Michael asked with a smirk.

“It’s always good. Making it even better is the trick. That just takes imagination and determination.”

“So, you want him to focus on his imagination?” Michael questioned.

“No,” Brian grinned. “He’s got an amazing imagination. Sublime, actually. It’s just that he needs to take things as they come and make the best of it at that moment, not think his whole fucking world is going to crumble because it’s raining or I can’t get away from my job. He has to know that things happen in life that aren’t always fair - like me working so we can have the loft and a life.”

“A life that pays for you two to get away only you never do because of the job you have that pays for it all,” Michael added.

“Ha. Ha,” Brian said. “Professor’s Tai Chi philosophy must be wearing off on you, Mikey, that was actually very profound. But, as usual, you miss the point.”

“So what the fuck is the point Brian?”

“The point is to relax, Mikey.”

“Okay,” Michael said, continuing the debate. “What about romance, huh? What’s wrong with planning a quiet, candle lit dinner?”

“Nothing. But the expectation of it can ruin everything. Remember when we went to the Pocono’s that one summer? We were like fourteen, I think.”

“What about it?” Michael asked.

“Remember how you made all these great plans for every day that we were there? You had it all written down.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael chuckled. “Day one, we were going to go swimming and day two, ride our bikes, day three, I forget, but, yeah. I had it all laid out.”

“Yep, you sure did. No room for error. Everything was set. Shit, the way you went on and on, the sky could have been the bluest, blue, the sun could have been shining but if there had been even the slightest amount of wind, it wouldn‘t have been right,” Brian said with tongue in cheek. “Remember what happened?”

“No,” Michael answered.

“Your mom? That lady...Mrs. Wilson and her daughter, Betty Jean?” Brian reminded.

“Oh shit,” Michael hissed at the memory. “Yeah. Mrs. Wilson wanted us to hang out with Betty Jean, she was like twelve I think. My mom made us.”

“That’s right,” Brian said. “And for the first week you were a ranting, raving, pathetic little asshole. You were so miserable that you wouldn’t go outside. Pouting and complaining. Betty Jean and I went swimming and hiking, she wasn’t that bad. But you, you had everything so planned that when it had to change, you fell apart. You didn’t come outside until two days before we left to come home and remember what you said?”

“That I wished I hadn’t been such an ass. That I wasted all my time moping around when I could have been having fun.”

Brian nodded.

“So nothing can ever live up to the expectation.” Michael commented.

“Nothing in real life is that perfect…nothing except…” Brian grinned, “if you’re me.”

“Yeah, right. So if Justin plans a romantic get away and things don’t go like he planned….”

“Then he’ll be a ranting, raving, pathetic asshole like you were. He’ll forget that the whole idea is to have fun, no matter what. He wants romance? He can have it no matter what if he would just relax.”

“But he has to get his partner to cooperate,” Michael said in a sing-song tone.

“That’s the challenge,” Brian mocked.

“And if his partner isn’t romantic?”

“Then, focus on the fuck,” Brian shrugged.

The final phone call that Brian made to Justin was almost too much however. Brian felt his heart sink especially when Justin put on a brave and understanding front. It was amazing how much more mature Justin was now.

Brian wanted to promise he would make this up to Justin, but instead he went along with the brave act. He came close to saying he was sorry but realized that would not mean much at this point. So Brian kept going with his own plan. He hung up the phone and hoped that Justin would understand.

Mr. Holland opened the double doors to the suite and let Justin walk in. The room was unbelievable. It was huge, with a magnificent view of the lake and mountains that was incredible from every angle of the room.

What was more shocking though was the way the room was decorated. Small white twinkle lights were draped from the wooden beams of the ceiling and stung all along the balcony. Over fifty candles were lit as well. They were assorted heights and shapes placed all along the fireplace mantel, the coffee table and all around the bedroom. Candelabras held four to six tapered candles. Pillar candles were on wrought iron stands stood three to five feet high. The whole room smelled like calla lilies and fresh roses. Not over bearing, just sweet and sensual.

There were fresh cut flowers everywhere too. Vases of red roses and more lilies were set on the entranceway table and on the night table in the bedroom, while a basket filled with red and pink rose petals was set next to the bed. 

More fresh flowers adorned the edge of the hot tub, along with at least twenty tea light candles that glowed all around it. Next to the tub, a bottle of champagne sat, chilling in a stand.

Justin was stunned, speechless actually. He turned to Mr. Holland to tell him he didn’t understand and that all of this was unnecessary, but Mr. Holland backed up and closed the double doors behind him before Justin could find the words.

He walked around the room, smelling the sweet aroma from the flowers and thinking sadly how romantic this all was and how he had no one to enjoy it with. The room must have cost a small fortune, he thought, even though he wasn’t paying for it. He was almost glad that his room got flooded so he could experience this but still, without Brian, it just made Justin more sad and lonely.

He stood by the fireplace that was lit and burned a red yellow flame. More than anything he wished Brian was there to enjoy this, although, Justin thought, Brian would balk about how silly and hetero it all was.

As Justin stood lost in thoughts, the stereo came on playing a soft instrumental melody with flutes and guitars. He jumped, startled, and wondered what made the music begin. He frowned, looking for a switch that might have triggered it as the French doors on the balcony opened, and Brian, with two fluted champagne glasses in hand, stood there grinning.

“Brian?” Justin whispered in disbelief.

Brian continued his soft grin and held up his glass in a toast.

“I-I don’t understand. What...how did.…” Justin spoke, too amazed to form the words. “You did all this?” Justin asked sweetly.

Brian shrugged and sipped from his glass.

“You did this?” Justin asked again titling his head bashfully. “For me?”

Brian stepped to him and handed him the other champagne glass. “Shhhh,” he whispered.

“But...for me?” Justin asked again meekly.

“Welcome to my fantasy,” Brian grinned with lustful eyes.

“Your fantasy? You set this up?” Justin asked, still trying to comprehend the sudden change in events.

“Surprise, Sunshine.”

“Surprise? But I…”

“Don’t be mad. It’s the only way my fantasy would work,” Brian whispered as he stepped in close to his lover.

“Mad? I’m not…but…all this?”

“Shhh,” Brian whispered again, running the back of his hand tenderly down Justin‘s left cheek. “In my fantasy you don’t talk. Except…” he explained with wanton eyes, “to beg me.” 

“Beg? For what?” Justin said, his head pressed to Brian’s forehead.

“For me to fuck you,” Brian whispered softly. “For me to….” He moved his mouth to Justin’s and then tipped his head back slightly. Justin’s mouth open and ready, Brian leaned in, brushed a light kiss, tipped back his head, grinned and then kissed Justin on the mouth as if they hadn’t kissed in a hundred years.

Justin moaned deep in this throat. Brian tasted like a delicate mix of spice combined with the white grapes of champagne.

Brian devoured Justin’s mouth with his own and let his tongue linger inside. Lips firm but tender, Brian ran the back of his hand along Justin’s cheek once more. He pulled back slightly and looked with longing into Justin’s glazed blue eyes.

“Go in the bedroom,” Brian whispered seductively. “There’s something on the bed. Put it on. Only that. Nothing else.”

Justin grinned. He did what he was told and came back to find Brian sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. Brian smiled, legs crossed, he held his champagne glass and looked at Justin as if he was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Justin stood wearing the white cotton shirt - no buttons; it hung down over his white cotton bottoms with a draw-string. He looked like an angel in soft cream, his bare chest tan and the pants, just thin enough to see the outline of his dark, hardened cock.

“Come here,” Brian said softly.

Justin walked to him and stood.

Brian looked up and stared at Justin. He reached out and gently cupped the crotch that was within inches of his face, then let his finger follow the outline of the erection.

“Kneel down,” Brian said.

Justin did as told, lowering himself on bent knees, Brian straddled him. 

“Take off my shirt,” Brian instructed in a low voice.

Justin unbuttoned Brian’s shirt and looked up into his hazel eyes.

“Now pull it off me,” Brian said, his voice a sensual mixture of whispers, firm and rhythmic.

Justin obeyed and lowered the shirt off Brian’s smooth shoulders.

“Kiss me,” Brian commanded.

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian deeply. Brian ran his tongue around in Justin’s mouth and then sucked on his lover’s tongue. They kissed with moans and groans that ran through their bodies like shock waves. Brian licked Justin’s bottom lip and down his neck.

“Unbutton my pants,” Brian ordered in a low, breathy voice.

Justin, on bended knees, obliged, feeling his heart race with anticipation.

“The unexpected,” Brian said softly. “Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Justin whispered.

“Do you want it?” Brian asked, holding Justin’s face firmly between his hands.

“Yes,” Justin replied, barely able to speak. He wanted Brian so badly. He wanted to bury himself in this man and never surface again.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Brian commanded, not moving his eyes from Justin‘s.

“I want you, Brian,” Justin moaned. “I want you now.”

“Why? Tell me why,” Brian asked in that soft, commanding whisper that sent shocks through Justin. 

Brian licked Justin’s neck with his tongue fully exposed. He lapped at the young man’s skin with long, firm strokes.

Justin tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The warm, wet tongue on his flesh made him drip pre-cum in his pants. He was breathing so hard that he felt like his chest would burst.

“Because,” Justin managed to whispered, “because I love you, Brian. I need you. I‘ll always need you.”

Brian tipped Justin’s head down and kissed him once more. When he finished, he gently lowered Justin’s head between his legs. 

Justin obeyed each command. Sitting back on his knees, he was nestled between Brian‘s firm thighs.

“Take me,” Brian whispered down to the blond.

Justin freed Brian from the confines of his pants and stroked his hardness. Guiding Justin by the top of his head, Brian pulled him in still more and ran his hands eagerly through Justin’s hair.

Justin kissed and licked the thick shaft until he devoured Brian’s excitement. He felt Brian grab and pull his hair but that little pain only added to the delight of driving Brian to the edge.

“That’s it,” Brian hissed with his head tipped back. “Suck on me. Take me.”

Brian arched his back and drove his cock further into Justin’s mouth. Justin held the base and accepted Brian to the back of his throat over and over. He sucked at the pre-cum and let his lips and tongue do the work. The sensation was remarkable to both men. Justin, giving his lover pleasure and taking Brian’s desire. Brian accepting his lover’s touch as if it was all that kept him alive while giving his need to Justin like never before.

“Do you like it?’ Brian hissed softly.

“Yes,” Justin hissed back and sucked Brian in harder.

He pulled and pressed the throbbing organ in and out of his mouth. Lips firm around it, he sucked and stroked it with his tongue. Face buried in a nest of dark hair that tickled his nose and cheek.

Brian reached down and lifted Justin’s head away. Not wanting to end this, Justin almost resisted but Brian was firm. He brought Justin’s head up and grinned. Hungry for more, Justin’s eyes pleaded.

Brian shook his head no and told Justin to stand up. Justin did as Brian requested and rose to meet him.

Bare chest, Brian removed the pants tangled around his feet and pulled up his white briefs. He grinned at Justin again and then moved to him.

Soft music played in the background as Brian took Justin in his arms. He swayed with his lover pressing groin to groin and caressing Justin’s back. Slowly, Brian lowered the white cotton shirt from Justin’s shoulders and kissed along his bare creamy skin. He let the shirt drift to the floor as he kissed Justin’s neck and along his shoulder.

Justin arched his head back. With mouth open, he let Brian linger with his tongue and lips along his bare skin that tingled with each touch. Brian ran his fingers delicately along Justin’s back, sending even more magic to each nerve along his spine.

They swayed together in harmony. Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder while Brian took in the smell of his partner’s hair. He let his nose linger in the silky mane and his cheeks delight in the softness.

When the song ended and another began, Brian lowered Justin to the floor. He reached around to a bowl and selected a vine of plump red grapes. Slowly, he lowered it to Justin’s mouth.

“Take this,” Brian instructed with a forceful hush.

Justin accepted the offering and bit down to release one of the grapes. He chewed and then Brian forced his mouth onto Justin’s and pressed his tongue in to share the morsel.

Brian let the vine tickle along Justin’s chest and abdomen. He lowered Justin’s cotton pants just enough to expose the brown patch of hair beneath Justin’s bellybutton. That path of hair lend to a place that Justin was nearly insane to have touched.

Tempting and teasing, Brian grinned at his lover with dark bedroom eyes. He lifted the vine up and over his own mouth. Taking his tongue, he caressed a grape, playing with it as Justin watched and licked his lips.

Satisfied that Justin was fully under his spell, Brian lowered the grape to Justin’s mouth. “Lick it,” he whispered.

Justin let his tongue run along the grape where Brian’s had been.

“Take it,” Brian taunted.

Justin bit the grape freeing it from the vine.

Brian took his champagne glass and let drips rain down along Justin’s chest. He licked the liquid up with long strides of his tongue. Justin, head back and near delirium, ran his fingers though Brian’s hair, grabbing handfuls.

Brian poured more of the cold liquid down, guiding his tongue along Justin’s belly. He tormented Justin’s dark raised nipples and sucked long and hard at them. Justin whimpered with desire.

The twinkle of lights and the glimmer of the candles, the sweet aroma of the room and the soft music were only out shined by this man who now owned Justin as no one else ever could. Justin was half crazed with wanton need. He languished under the touch, each firm and tender, each driving him closer and closer.

“Tell me,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you,” Justin swooned. “Oh God, Brian. I need you inside me.” He ached with need that throbbed and kicked between his legs and was driving him nearly mad.

“Why? Tell me why,” Brian coaxed on with his words soft and his lips tantalizing Justin’s chest.

“I-I need you. I want you. You’re all I need. All I want…” Justin hissed, pleading, “is you.”

“You want me?” Brian declared more than asked.

“Yes,” Justin went on pleading more.

“Beg me,” Brian said in a soft, firm whisper that drove Justin to the extreme.

“Please, Brian. Please,” Justin said kissing Brian’s chin, his neck, anywhere he could get his mouth. “Please,” he begged. “Fuck me, Brian. Come inside me,” he hissed, desperate and breathless.

Brian lowered Justin’s pants and slipped them off. Justin’s erection throbbed openly. It pulsed between his legs, bobbing up and down with a mind of it‘s own.

Brian slid down and nestled Justin’s cock that practically screamed with desire. He cupped Justin’s balls and rolled them gently.

“You want me to suck you?” Brian asked softly.

“Yes,” Justin replied, so far from reality that he felt like he was flying.

Brian ran his tongue so softly it was like a feather on Justin’s organ. Justin’s cock throbbed more, almost dancing with the excitement. It was all Justin could do not to grab Brian and stuff his cock right into Brian’s mouth. He ran his fingers through Brian’s hair harshly and then scratched along his back. He needed his lover now or he would go mad.

Brian took Justin into his mouth hard. He sucked and pawed the throbbing thickness, giving it all it wanted and begged for. Justin sucked in air and slapped his hands over his face. Eyes squeezed tightly, he drove his hips up, over and over, literally fucking Brian’s mouth.

Brian sucked harder and harder. He pulled forcefully, up and down, over and over. Justin threw his arms up over his head and grabbed for anything, the rug, the leg on the coffee table, anything he could grip while he hissed and groaned so loudly that he sounded like he was dying except he was more alive then he ever felt before. He was flying as a matter a fact, somewhere between heaven and earth, somewhere that had amazing colors of gold and silver and hues of blue and bright yellow. He was in a meadow of fresh flowers and tall grass that tingled and tickled and then, he was in a warm bath of milky white. He was consumed by sudden shocks that awoke every fiber of his being. He felt his toes curl and his legs buck. Every muscle tightened and relaxed simultaneously. He felt heat flow through his body and a white light so bright he thought he had passed to the other side.

Unable to contain it any longer, Justin’s excitement convulsed and erupted. Brian feasted on him and swallowed him down, accepting the stream and drinking it in. 

Before Justin could catch his breath, Brian was inside of him. He was as deep as anything Justin had ever felt. It was if Brian had crawled inside, taken him and possessed him, claimed Justin’s body for his own. Justin felt the hardness and melted into it. He couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped from his mouth. It sounded strange, far away and yet it shook him to his core. He screamed again, shouting Brian’s name over and over. Begging, pleading with him to go on and never stop, to let him die like this and never leave him. He grabbed at Brian’s wrists, squeezed his arms, and ran his hands over Brian’s face. Justin pulled slightly at his lover’s ears and scratched like a wild animal at Brian’s back and buttocks. His hands moved to cover his own face that twisted in a combination of both pleasure and pain. With every thrust inside him, Brian took him to indescribable heights.

He was totally out of control as Brian drove in deeper and deeper. Arms extended over his head, then hands covering his face once more, Justin clawed and groped at his lover. His legs were wrapped tightly around Brian’s waist, hanging on for the ride of a life time as Brian took him, commanded him, led him to the end.

Brian’s own face twitched. Mouth open wide, he was breathing heavily while sweat beaded and glistened along his forehead and body. With Justin’s hand near his mouth now, he sucked in his lover’s fingers and licked at them. He grunted and groaned, harsh, deep glottal sounds that came from somewhere deep within.

Pressed in, pushing deeper, Brian moved back and forth with so much force that Justin felt like he was sinking into the floor.

Justin’s head buzzed with sounds, flashes of light, and the power that was inside him. He was overcome with so much sensation that he began to cry, to weep with the intensity of it. He pawed at Brian, not wanting any separation between them. His legs were up over Brian’s shoulders now and his knees pressed back to his ears. He could barely open his eyes but he had to see. He had to look upon this person that took him to the most amazing place he had ever been.

Justin glanced up and saw Brian, sweat dripping down his face while he strained with desire and delight. Their eyes met with a look that spoke of love and bonded them for all eternity. Brian was lost in Justin. He was someplace between his own heaven and earth, someplace that was beyond reality and a place that no fantasy would ever take him. It was beyond the realm of imagination.

Brian let out his own scream as he pumped his erupting need into his lover. Breathless, Brian lowered Justin’s legs from his shoulders and then rolled off. His chest rose and fell over and over again as he sucked in air, and muscles tightened began to relax.

Even with Brian removed from him, Justin still felt his lover inside and was grateful. He needed that fullness like a lifeline and clung to it.

“That was…” Justin tried to speak.

“Fucking hot,” Brian finished with hot breath and turned his head to Justin. “Another one for the top five.” He leaned over and kissed Justin on the nose.

Side by side in front of the warm fire, neither one spoke again. They curled up into each other’s arms and held on until sleep overcame them.

Not quite an hour passed. There was a knock at the door, Brian stirred, still on the floor and wrapped in Justin. They both smiled at one another and slowly stood. Brian slipped on his pants while Justin did the same.

Brian went to the door and let room service in. The young bellhop wheeled in a table and set it up by the fire. Brian tipped him without looking twice and went over to the table. He smiled again at Justin and asked, “Hungry?”

Justin purred with a sated grin.

Brian uncovered the plates to reveal the treats underneath. Shrimp in a bed of lettuce, angel hair pasta in a cream sauce, slices of steamed zucchini. Justin smiled. It was exactly what he would have ordered.

Taking a chair for both of them, Brian placed them next to the table and poured the chilled wine. Justin sat across from Brian and just smiled.

“I still can’t believe this,” Justin finally said.

“I’m sorry I lead you on,” Brian replied.

“That’s okay,” Justin grinned. “Anytime.” 

They clinked their glasses together and sipped the white wine. Fruity with a hint of spice, it was perfect.

“It’s just that this is....” Justin said, swallowing.

“So pathetically romantic?” Brian teased.

“Yeah,” Justin said still in awe.

Brian shrugged. “I’ve had some dreams myself.”

“I guess,” Justin giggled.

“I had to get here on my own time,” Brian said, placing a pink, fat shrimp in his mouth.

“And your own way,” Justin added, mirroring Brian.

Brian smiled. “Sometimes, Sunshine, expectations don’t live up to the real thing. Sometimes the element of surprise is the best way. I’ve given you some control and let you think you’re getting me to do things, but if you organize too much, you could be disappointed and that would spoil all the fun, for both of us.”

“Disappointed? With you? Never,” Justin said with assurance.

“Sometimes it’s nice not to expect anything. That way, no matter what happens, you aren’t disappointed,” Brian said. “If you plan every minute, then you forget about the moment you’re in.”

“I guess I did get a little carried away, huh?”

Brian scoffed, “A little? How about a lot.” He grinned. “I just don’t want you to lose track of the goal, Sunshine.”

“What’s that?”

“To relax and have fun. To not expect something and plan every detail and…” Brian said with smiling eyes, “to have a great fuck.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Justin said and raised his glass for a toast. Brian returned the motion.

“And to the unexpected,” Justin said and clicked Brian’s glass.

“To romance. It isn’t half bad,” Brian returned.

Justin laughed.

“Well,” Brian grinned, raising his eyebrows. “I’m no fool.”

They ate, danced again and made love once more. In the hot tub with candles that flickered a warm glow on their bare skin, Justin leaned back against Brian and sipped the champagne he was offered. Brian played with Justin’s locks of blond hair and rubbed down his chest with playful strokes. Both relaxed, lost in utter bliss.

Out of the tub, they dried one another. Brian took the white silk sheet from the bed and wrapped it around him and Justin.  
Blanketed together, they stood on the balcony and looked out at the lake. The stars in the midnight sky simmered down. The silvery light of the moon enhanced their sparkle. The sky danced on the surface of the deep velvet lake.

“That’s beautiful,” Brian said into Justin’s ear.

Justin crinkled his nose and nodded.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Brian added, kissing Justin’s ear.

Justin smiled and tipped his head back for a long deep kiss. He rested his head on Brian’s shoulder and sighed happily.

Brian let the sheet they were wrapped in slide off their bodies. Olive skin pressed to white, Brian took Justin again resting the front of his body against the railing. Taking a condom and lube from the table next to him, Brian slipped it on and, holding Justin’s hips, he slid into Justin amidst his hiss and groan.

They moved to the bed after that and intertwined, fell asleep lost in the embrace of one another. Soft hums escaped from their mouths as they dozed warm and content.

The early morning light filtered in from the windows and the skylights. Justin woke, afraid that it all had been a dream until he felt Brian still wrapped around him. He grinned to himself. This had been better than anything he could have hoped for, better than anything he could have planned. Brian was right. Not expecting anything had given Justin the best romantic weekend of his life.

Brian opened his eyes and smiled. Justin leaned over and kissed him just as a sad thought occurred - they would have to leave this paradise later today.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked, looking up in to Justin’s sky blue eyes.

Justin shrugged. A pang of guilt and embarrassment that perhaps he was being selfish flashed across his face. After all, Brian had arranged all of this and it was remarkable. A miracle, really. Brian Kinney did not do romance-that is, until now. Another myth shattered. 

“Tell me,” Brian encouraged as he pressed his nose to Justin‘s.

“Well,” Justin began slowly. “This was great. The best. It’s just that…” He looked away shyly.

“Over too soon huh?” Brian asked knowingly.

Justin nodded.

“Just another expectation that’s disappointing,” Brian said.

Justin felt badly thinking he should not have pushed.

“Except,” Brian added, reaching for the phone and picking it. He pressed a number and then spoke, “This is Brian Kinney in suite 601 confirming my reservation until Friday.” He looked at Justin. “Perfect,” Brian said into the phone. “Connect me to room service.” He covered the receiver with his hand and asked Justin, “You hungry?”

Justin grinned back so happily he looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. “We can stay?”

Brian teased with false concern. “You don’t want to?”

“No. I….”

“Okay. I’ll tell them you want to leave,” Brian said, pretending.

Justin reached for the phone but Brian pulled away. “No,” Justin laughed. “I want to stay! I do!”

“You sure? Don’t feel like you have too.”

“No. Yes, I mean. I mean I want to,” Justin laughed again.

“Cause you have your car. I could stay and check out the bell boy,” Brian said, still holding the phone away from Justin.

Justin shook his head no and began to tickle Brian under the arms. “Don’t you even think it, mister,” he laughed.

Brian wiggled with the tickles and tried to push Justin’s hands away. “Room service?” he chuckled. “Send up some fresh strawberries and Mimosa. That’s right. And coffee and….”

“Apple Danish,” Justin requested, kissing along Brian’s bare chest.

“Apple Danish,” Brian repeated. “And, um….”

Justin moved to Brian’s arousal and grinned at the fact that Brian couldn’t speak let alone think.

“And um….ah…that’s it…um, that’s all. Um…time?” Brian ran his hand through Justin’s hair and looked down at him. “Thirty minutes should….ah, should be good.”

Brian hung up the phone. “Now,” he hissed with head tipped back. “What’s your fantasy?”

Justin lifted his head to look at Brian and smiled. “You’ll see,” he said with a huge grin, thinking of the leather harness, rope and blindfold. “You’ll see.”


End file.
